


Падшая звезда

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Deathstars (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dark Humor, M/M, Psychology, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Виплашер питает к Эрику глубокие и трепетные чувства. Но глубоко и трепетно Кэт любит только самого себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падшая звезда

_Do you wanna see the stars before they fall?_

(Sixx:A.M. − Stars)

 

Кэт Казино ведет себя, как нахальный кот-шулер, попавший в казино с мешком денег и пачкой удачных карт в рукаве: все априори должно складываться в угоду ему. Он высок, болезненно худ, излишне самоуверен в собственной сексуальности и полагает, чем белее лицо, тем загадочнее вид. На самом деле его зовут просто Эрик, но он развязно представляется: «Я − Кэт», − и закидывает умопомрачительно длинную ногу на подлокотник. «Господи Боже», − думает Андреас, шаря по карманам в поисках какой-нибудь завалящей сигаретки. Его мнение о выпендривающихся мальчиках беспристрастно: им бы лучше читать умные книжки и нюхать меньше веселеньких порошочков. Кэт не только нюхает, но пьет за троих и дымит, как тяжеловесный тревитикский паровоз, стреляя покурить у других и доводя до белого каления своим настырным желанием запустить грабли в чужую пачку. В группе ему делать нечего, это просто стечение обстоятельств, хотя, конечно, рано или поздно ко всему можно привыкнуть, а от привычек, особенно вредных, избавиться крайне сложно.

Виплашер чувствует себя добрым дядюшкой, эдаким Квентином с борта _Radio_ _Rock_ , который, всегда вежливо державшийся на безопасном расстоянии от семьи, отныне вынужден проявлять заботу и преподавать жизненные уроки внезапно нарисовавшемуся племянничку с кредо «мам-это-не-переходный-возраст-это-то-кто-я-есть». На заботу Кэт не напрашивается, учить его уже нечему, скорее, это он научит Андреаса глушить «Зомби» и сохранять трезвость рассудка после того, как пищевод завяжется в кровавый узел, а желудок совершит парочку замысловатых кульбитов.

Кэт не пишет тексты, отлынивает от студийной работы и выкладывается на концертах в полсилы, чего, впрочем, дружелюбно настроенный зал не замечает, вечно влюбленный и неистовый. Ему нравятся фотосессии и афтерпати: и там, и там можно повилять тощей задницей, а после неспешно прогуливаться по аллее трупов тех, кто был сражен протяженностью ног, и упиваться своей неотразимостью. Самое страшное заключается в том, что со временем Андреас тоже ведется на этот порочный блеск.

Они остаются наедине. Эрику скучно, он даже не старается изобразить интерес. Андреас пытается быть романтичным, запоздало сознавая, что безнадежно устарел. Он говорит самым хриплым своим голосом, способным творить чудеса:

− Я покажу тебе звезды, прежде чем они упадут на землю.

Чуда не происходит. Убийственный взгляд красноречиво намекает: «Молчал бы ты, мужик». Кэт подпирает дверной косяк, неприятно и вместе с тем симпатичненько заостряясь на сгибах.

− Лучше покажи, что у тебя в штанах, а там посмотрим.

«Почему же ты такой испорченный, гадкий, чудовищный мальчишка?» − печалится Виплашер над распростертым под ним телом, не получая никакого удовольствия от обладания, а испытывая нечто среднее между черной тоской и смертельным отчаянием. Кэт не гнется − ломается под любым углом, фальшивая краска слезает с его щек, но настоящая оказывается такого же цвета.

Кэт вкладывает в свои мертвые губы сигарету, вдыхает долго, почти не выпускает дым обратно, − наверное, он замерзает и остается лежать в легких кусками отравленного льда. От собственных мыслей Виплашеру тошно, он целиком укутывается в одеяло и надеется никогда больше не возвращаться к подобной ситуации.

Возвращается Кэт. Теперь, надравшись на вечеринке, местом своего неизменного пребывания он назначает колени Андреаса, если тот имеет несчастье сидеть, или относительно вертикальное пространство вокруг него в независимости, занято оно кем-то или нет. Избавиться от внимания Кэта невозможно, не изолировав себя, для чего как минимум потребуется отдельная планета. У Андреаса нет даже отдельного номера.

Потому он находчиво превращает этот балаган в дорогое, качественное шоу. Залы рукоплещут, свистят, теряют сознание, надрывают глотки; Кэту вконец сносит крышу. Подверженный депрессиям и меланхолии Андреас сочиняет грустные песни не для альбома, а потом, сорвавшись, кричит, что вышвырнет кошачью задницу из группы, да еще и наподдаст для верности. Эффект выходит непредсказуемым: Кэт, сбавив обороты, начинает нежно подлизываться. В такие моменты Андреас судорожно звонит кому-нибудь, потому что боится ласкового Эрика, не знает, как вести себя с ласковым Эриком, сомневается, а Эрик ли вообще перед ним. Виплашера бросает в дрожь от внезапных паучьих прикосновений с претензией на теплоту, у него холодеют внутренности от мягкой безумной улыбки, ведь настоящий Кэт похабен, остер на язык и никогда не задерживается в постели «просто полежать». И если Андреасу не с кем обниматься, это сугубо его сенильные проблемы.

Виплашер устает, белила исправно скрывают мешки под глазами, но надо что-то предпринимать. Он выбирает слова, тщательно готовясь к тяжелому разговору, а потом сломлено шепчет:

− У тебя черная дыра вместо сердца.

Совершенно голый Кэт сидит перед зеркалом в гримерке. Он опирается на руки, неестественно выворачивая локти, чтобы запрокинуть голову и бесстрастно взглянуть Андреасу в лицо. Маленький, тощий, странный мальчик Эрик по кличке «Кэт Казино», который получил в подарок целое сердце, а потом, недоумевая, что же делать с клубком мышц и вен, небрежно зашвырнул его в мусорное ведро.

**Author's Note:**

> Ричард Тревитик создал первый паровоз, который ого-го какой дымище пускал.
> 
> Квентин - глава пиратской радиостанции из фильма "The Boat That Rocked"; милый крестный не менее милого мальчика, которого ему любезно сбагрили.
> 
> Коктейль "Зомби" - смесь темного и светлого рома, бренди, сиропа, лайма и соков. Два стакана мозги выносит только так.
> 
> Кровавый узел - ходовой конец пролезает в петлю и многократно обносится вокруг веревки, подобно змее. Проведите ту же манипуляцию с пищеводом. Но лучше не надо.


End file.
